Multiple spindle machine tools in industry often use a single set of cartesian axis slides to mount the tools for simultaneously machining two or more identical parts. Since all of the tools are mounted on one of the slides and move together, they must be correctly positioned at a distance from each other which is exactly equal to the spacing of the work spindles in order to cut identical parts. Tool variations and tool wear make it difficult to manually make critical tool adjustments and maintain the adjustment throughout the life of the tool.
One method of adjusting a second tool or set of tools, as well as additional tools or tool sets, in relation to a first tool or set of tools, is to provide completely separate cartesian axis slide systems. However, this duplication of slides, servo drive systems and numerical controls is expensive and cumbersome.
In some cases, tool compensating slides have been mounted on top of the main slide system. This results in increased stand-off of the tools from their guiding slides and causes a loss in the rigidity of the tool mounting, which is detrimental to precision machining.